Behind bars
by hidden in plain view
Summary: What happens when our cute little blond gets sent to prison? and just who are his cellmates? SasuNaru...otherNaru
1. guiltly

The start of yet another story.. srry for not updating my others...

* * *

Naruto was not happy. No make that fuming. Some bastard framed him for murder. 'wtf? I was innocent! ok so i;ve broken a couple of laws, stolen a few things but never murdered someone!'

Yet here the blond boy was staring at the judge in disbelief. He had said guilty...guilty...the word swam around in his head, his mind refusing to comprehend it. Only the click of the cell door closing did it finally settle in... 'i'm in jail...'

Naruto sighed and looked around his new temporary home. He'd been lucky, knowing the head of the prison had it's benefits. Though the creepy smile she had when giving him his cell number scared the heck out of him. The blonde bombshell who looked like a average pretty woman with a not so average chest could actually knock you out with a simple flick, but that didn't stop Naruto from callign her an old hag. He rubbed the sore spot on his head he had gotten after calling her that once to many.

He stood akwardly in the room trying to figure out what bed was his. One of them was obviuosly taken, the bed was covered with paints and drawings. (guess whos?) but the other 2 looked like no living soul had touched them. Sighing he could only imagine how he was going to handle living with what appeared to be an artist and neat freak. The blond played eene minee mo and threw his stuff onto the one his finger pointed to. He jumped onto the bed and was hit with a wave of exhaustion, slowly his bright blue eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

(with sasuke)

A raven haired boy was walking towards his cell glaring at his so called look alike. The receiver of the glare, another raven boy was currently skipping down the hall eager to meet his new roomate. The head of the prison, Tsunade, had called them down earlier to tell them about the new guy. Sai was having thoughts of how he could ravish the cutie. He had spotted his picture on Tsunade's desk and was quite delighted with the looks of him. Sasuke eyed the huge perverted grin on Sai's face. He almost felt bad for the new kid.

* * *

Sorry its so short.. but it's just a start...

How will our cute blond handle living with Sai and Sasuke?

This story will be a sasunaru but other couples will be appearing and well Naruto is a guy magnet.. so please leave in ur review if u want to see anyone else with Naruto or any other couples for that matter.. i'll try to give them a few moments.. and yes Itachi is making an appearance in this story as is fishy-chan.. (yes thats kisame for those blondes out there)


	2. Meeting the gang

Ok so I'm nt happy with the length of this. I wanted to make it longer but it was a good place to end. And a big THANK YOU for my awesome reviewers! Makes me happy! Anyway get reading there's no point in reading my useless babbiling.

Disclaimer: I tried kidnapping Naruto and stuffing him in my closet... but sadly Sasuke caught me.. So I still don't own him.

* * *

Sasuke opened the door allowing Sai to prance in. He closed the door behind him and turned towards his side of the room. What he saw there made him freeze. A blond angel was currently drooling all over his perfectly made bed. He watched transfixed as Sai began poking the small male. Slowly beautiful azure eyes met his own onyx ones. Sasuke gasped inwardly at the beauty of the boy.

Sai desided to make his presence known with a normal perverted comment. "You would make such an adorable uke!" he squealed. The blond's face turned bright red making him even cuter.

"What the hell?! I'm not gay!"

"Really?" Sai tapped his chin. "Well we'll just have to change that won't we Sasuke-chan?"

Sasuke growled at the suffix and glared icily at Sai. "Don't call me that." Sai ignored him eyes roaming over the newbie's body.

"Hmmm are you sure your even a guy? I mean is there really a penis there?"

The blond wide awake now threw a punch at him, making contact as Sai flew back. "Yes i'm a freakin guy!"

"Fiesty, I like em like that." Sai grinned, rubbing his sore cheak.

Sasuke watched it all in silence, a slight smile on his face. He glanced at his bed covered in drool and smirked.

"Hey Dobe. Your in my bed." He watched as the blond turned towards him glaring.

"What did you call me Teme?!" Naruto shouted.

"Hn Dobe move your stuff."

Naruto huffed and grumbled out a fine Teme. Grabbing his bag, he moved it over to the unoccupied bed.

"You can always share my bed!' Sai offered grinning happily. He was very pleased with his new cellmate, a delicious innocent little blond . Yes Sai was going to have so much fun.

"Well I suppose we should introduce ourselves. I'm Sai (A/N anyone know his last name?) and this brooding one is Sasuke Uchiha."

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you Sai, Teme" he said with a fox like grin.

"Well its almost time for lunch. Would you like to meet the rest of the gang?" Sai asked while dragging Naruto out by the arm. Once outside he threw an arm over his new friends shoulder and called out to the Uchiha. "Come on Sasuke-chan! I want Naruto-kun to meet the rest." Sasuke came out, glaring daggers at Sai. "Do. Not. Call. Me. Sasuke-chan!" Sai once again ignored him jumping into a conversation with Naruto. Sasuke sighed and followed them towards the cafeteria. Somehow he felt like things were going to be a lot diffrent with Naruto around.

* * *

When Naruto entered the large cafeteria hundreds of stares came his way. He shifted a bit uncomfortable with all the attention. Sai smiled down at him then guided him towards a table in the corner. Sitting there were several guys around his age. Sasuke took a seat, crossed his arms, and nodded in greeting towards the guys. Naruto sat down next to him with Sai on his other side.

"So guys this is Naruto Uzumaki, my new boyfriend!" Sai exclaimed grinning like an idiot.

"What?!" Naruto screached, thinking of ways to murder the boy. He was in jail already anyway.

Sai just grinned and put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry Sorry no need to punch me again."

One of the guys there, a boy with long dark hair, raised an eyebrow. "He punched you?"

"Yup" Sai smiled acting like it was a kiss not a punch.

"Finally someone who will actually do it!" a boy with shaggy brown hair laughed.

"Didn't think you could take me eh Kiba?" Sai joked.

"No way in hell was I touching you. You'd probably try to rape me!" the loud boy complained.

Naruto just grinned liking them already even if they were a bit perverted. Suddenly a tray was dropped onto the table as a boy with flaming red hair sat down. Naruto couldn't help it, he starting snickering which eventualy turned into full blown laughter. Everyone including Sasuke turned to give him a strange look. "He... looks..like... a... panda!" the blond gasped out.

The red head turned to him giving a deadly glare.

"Sorry Mr. Panda. The name's Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?"

The red head simply growled and picked up his chopsticks.

"What is up with you antisocial bastards? Did Sasuke shove a stick up your butt too?!" The boy looked up from eating, a small smile graced his face.

"Sabaku no Gaara" he answered.

He was rewarded with a bright smile, blue eyes glowing in the dim prison lights. "So you do speak!"

Naruto turned towards the others at the table. "And you guys are?"

"O right. Sorry. I'm Kiba Inuzuka" the one with the messy brown hair greeted, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"My name is Neji Hyuga. Pleased to meet you." the one with the long dark hair introduced himself.

A guy he hadn't noticed before spoke quietly. "Shino Aburame." He adjusted his glasses then went back to watching a ant crawl around.

A boy sitting next to Gaara looked up at the blond. "I'm Gaara's brother, Kankuro."

"Sweet... so does this place have any ramen?" Naruto asked bouncing in his seat, stomach growling.

"I think so come on Naruto-kun I'll get some with you." Sai grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him off, a smile on his face.

* * *

"So what do you think of him Itachi-san?" a blue skinned man asked quietly.

"I think I might just have fun with this one." he smirked.

_O yes Naruto have fun for now... i will have you soon._

* * *

Ok so what did you think? I'll try to update again soon but remeber reviews help motivate! and I still want opinions people.. it's a sasunaru but i'd like to throw in some moments with Naruto and others... like Sai, Itachi, Gaara, Neji? let me know what u guys want to see. 


	3. tourguide

All right people finally a long chapter I suppose I can give you one every once and awhile! thanks for all the reviews thats what motivates me not to copy Shika and just stare at the clouds all day. mucho sasunaru time in this one... Sai's a bit occupied

I warn you all this is un beta'd meanign there will be miss spellings!

* * *

Sasuke emerged from Tsunade's office with a frown on his face. She had instructed him to give Naruto a tour of the prison and introduce him to the personel. Apparently Sai was being punished for trying to grope her again and couldn't take the blond. He had begged on hands and knees not to be Lee's assistant for the day and Tsunade being the kind hearted old hag she was had ignored him and grinned as he was dragged away by a joyful green clad Lee. Sasuke had simply smirked at the boys missfortune when Sai turned his pleading eyes on him. 'Please' he scoffed. ' those eyes can't compare to Naruto's.' Shit! I did not just think that!' Sighing he realized he was going to have a headache after this tour.

He arrived at his cell to find the blond asleep wearing nothing but a pair of orange boxers. 'He's going to get himself raped laying their like that. I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on him.' ' Oh your one to talk you'll probably me the first to try.' his inner voice laughed at him. 'shut up' he growled at it, silently agreeing. Putting his thoughts o the back of his mind, he approached the sleeping boy brushing back the blond locks sticking to his face. He shook he blond's shoulders slightly. Naruto sturred but didn't wake up. Letting his patience snap he shoved the blond of the bed, landing with a very satisfying thump. He awaited the annoyed scream from the Dobe but nothing came. Sasuke looked over the edge of the bed to see a still sleeping blond. 'How the hell did he sleep though that?' I could have freaking raped him and he wouldn't know'

Takign a deep breath he leaned over Naruto yelling in his ear. Naruto sat up quickly, to quick for Sasuke to move. Suddenly the raven found soft warm lips pressed against his own. He stared at wide blue eyes, a mixture of shock and horror on the blond's face. A second later the lips withdrew and Sasuke found himself missing the feel of them. He watched emotionesly as possible as the adorable blond ran around the cell, arms throw about, screaming about perverted Teme's. Sasuke decided not to mention the fact he was still dresed in only boxers, as he watched them slide down revealing slim hips. Finally realizing the boxers weren;t going to reveal anything else he grew tired and snatched the blond's arm on his next lap around the room.

"What the heck Sasuke?!"

"Hn dobe, Tsunade requested me to give you a tour and seeing that I owe her a favor it was more of a demand." Naruto looked at him warily, suspicion swirlign in his eyes. "I"m not going to kill you baka, if that;s what your thinking."

"Hey it is a prison, no matter how lacking in the security department it is, you could be a mass murderer for all I know, besides I was leaning towards rape." Naruto grinned a fox grin.

"Hn if you walk around in boxer's all day I just might." Sasuke smirked as Naruto's face flushed a deep crimson.

"You.. You.. argh! I don;t even have a name for you!" Naruto stormed over to his bag grabbing a pair of jeans slipping into them quickly before throwing on a tight orange shirt. Sasuke groaned at the bright color.

"All right i'm ready, lead the way O great wise one." the blond mocked.

"I like the ring of that but I have a few rules before we leave."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "Rules?"

"Yes rules" he replied in a seroius voice getting Naruto's attention. "You are under no circumsances to leave my side while on this tour. and never I mean never approach the guard named Itachi." He spitted out the name as if it was a curse. Naruto's eyes were full of curiosity but he kept his mouth shut knowign this was a seroius matter to Sasuke and they weren't really friends yet.

Sasuke was thankful when no inquires came from Naruto. He knew Itachi was a touchy subject and would have probably have let his temper get the better of him. Itachi was just there to rub it in his face that he had won. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he signalled the boy to follow as he left the cell.

* * *

Naruto looked around curiously as Sasuke pointed out a few things. Most of it was just boring stuff, but the prisoners walking about were all interesting to watch. He had observed in amusement as a huge scary guy had been dragged by a feminine boy down the hallway. Actually Naruto wasn't even sure that it was a guy. (can you guess who?) Later they had run into a really creepy guy with long black hair and golden eyes. He had shivered and hid behind Sasuke as the man leered at him. Surprisingly Sasuke had put a comforting arm around him as they walked away from the creepy snake like man. 

Naruto was thrown out of his thougths as he nearly collided with Sasuke. Pale hands shot out and caught him before he fell. Sasuke smirked (he seems to do that alot) as he placed Naruto upright again.

"Be careful Dobe, next time it might not be me you run into."

Naruto grumbled out a thank you before looking at the door they were stopped in front of. Sasuke noticed his curiosity and turned to explain.

"Tsunade wanted you to meet the employees, I figured we'd start with the counselor of the prison. You might know him. I believe his name is Iruka?" before he could finish the name Naruto had already dissapeared fomr view. Shakign his head at the blond's actions he waked in to see a smiling Naruto eyes lit up with delight as he glomped a very bewildered Iruka.

"Iruka-sensai! Don't you remember me?" the boy whined.

"Naruto?! Wh.. what are you doing here?!" Iruka cried flustered.

Naruto pouted" didn't baa-chan tell you? I was framed for murder!" Naruto's face scrunched up at the last sentence but immediatly smoothed as Iruka began asking how he'd been. Sasuke had watched in silence reveling in the new information about Naruto. He had wondered how such a innocent boy could be here. 'His history is so similiar to mine.' He distracted himself from that train of thought wondering how Iruka knew Naruto. Deciding to make his presence known he coughed slightly and greeted the teacher.

"Oh hello Sasuke-kun. I didn't hear you enter."

"Hey Teme how do you know Iruka?" Naruto yelled out, eyes glowing with curiosity.

"I used to get conseled by him till they figured I was stable enough, basically till Tsunade was hired." he replied emotionless mask back on.

"How do you two know each other?" he questioned back.

"Iruka-sensei used to be my conselor till he moved here! He always treated me to ramen!" smiling happily he hugged Iruka one last time promised to visit and skipped out the door waiting for Sasuke to continue the tour. Iruka watched as his favorite patient left the room, he didn't deserve to be in a prison but atleast he had friends. He watched as the gloomy Uchiha followed after the boy a hint of a smile on his face. 'Has Naruto allready changed you to Sasuke?'

* * *

The next stop on the tour was the employees break room. It seemed as if Tsunade let Sasuke have free rein as long as he stayed in the prison walls. Upon opening the door Naruto spotted two girls conversing quietly, a man with a mask covering the bottom half of his face, reading a orange book with glee, and a green clad man doing push ups. The two girls looked up seeign two boys arrive. The one with 2 black buns on her head bounced over to Sasuke, a questioning look on her face. 

"Who's the blond Sasuke-kun?" her eyes flickered over to the new boy then back to the Uchiha.

"My new roomate." Sasuke replied as if bored. Hearing the name Sasuke the masked man got up his one visible eye curving happily.

"Did you master that new move I showed you yet?" Kakashi asked with what we assume is a grin hidden under the mask.

"Yes but that's not why i'm here. Tsunade asked me to give him a tour." He pointed over to the blond who was currently being questioned relentlesly by Ten Ten as a shy Hinata just listened.

"Hmm he's a cute one isn't he. Sai molested him yet?"

"He's tried. Naruto punched him." Sasuke smirked remebering Sai's failed attempt.

"The kid punched him?" a curious Jiraya jumped into the convo.

"Yes or I wouldnt have said it."

"I guess my training didn't go to waste then." Jiraya smiled hs eyes far off in a memory.

(flashback)

"But ero-sennin! Please?! I don't want bad people raping me!"

Jiraya stared at the blond bundle of energy that was doing the best damn puppy dog eyes right now and unfortunetly for the man they were directed at him. Jiraya sighed knowing he'd lost, no one could resist those eyes.

"Fine i'll teach you but you owe me!"

"You can parade me around town to all the girls who think i'm adorable!" Naruto replied with young innocence. Jiraya's mood insteantly went up.

(end flashback)

"Ero-sennin!" a blond blur could be seen for a moment before it latched itself onto Jiraya's side. "What are you doing here?!" Naruto blinked up at the older man;s face.

"Good to see you to brat." Jiraya chuckled.

"Hey I made good use of your training no matter how pathetic it was!"

An eyebrow twitched as jiraya looked at the blond. "What did you just call my training you ungratful brat?!"

Naruto just laughed and dodged a punch from the pervert. Kakashi was watching in amusement along side Sasuke. "Feisty isn't he?" Kakashi remarked watching the blond chase the older man for a perverted comment earlier made. "ya..." Sasuke replied vaguely. He was to ingrossed in watching Naruto's muscles move as he ran, the blong hair ruffled from activity. Kakashi snickered under his mask but hid it well knowign Sasuke's violent nature. Right when he opened his mouth to reply the door shot open a disgruntled Kiba jumping onto the couch, a huge dog following shortly.

"Man I'm bushed! That's 4 times this week! and it's only Monday!" Kiba looked around spotting the Uchiha staring at Naruto. "Hey Uchiha!" Sasuke turned slightly aknowledging his voice. "Can't you just kill off your fangirls or something! There freaking annoying, trying to climb into your room. Seroisly how stupid, they could run into Sai!"

During Kiba's complaints the green clad man had finished his push ups and was now staring at the new comer bewildered. "Who is this new youthful flame?! Come you must tell me your name so we can spread youthful energy to those lacking joy!" Gai struck a good guy pose as he smiled temporarily blinding Naruto, then pullign him into a bone crushing hug. Hinata walked up to Gai stutering she asked him quietly to let Naruto go, seeing he was turning blue from lack of oxygen. Naruto coughed and smiled a watery eyed smile at Gai. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki!" "Well Naruto-kun you must join me in my daily jog of 100 laps of the prison tommorrow!" Naruto gaped at him when he suddenly felt 2 pairs of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Save me Naruto! Lee's after me!" Sai complained into Naruto's neck.

Naruto blushed and wiggled of Sai;s arms creeping slowly to hide behind Jiraya as a mini version of Gai walked in.

"Gai-sensei it is but with youthful luck that we meet here! We must celebrate with 200 laps around the prison grounds!" Lee shouted dramatically, giant eyebrows commanding everyone's attention. With that the 2 green spandex wearing men sprinted out of the room a small sunset left in their wake.

"uh that was strange..." Naruto broke the akward silence.

"Just ignore them as much as possible." Kakashi supplied from his spot next to Sasuke. "O my name's Kakashi before you ask."

Naruto blinked. "Eh?! Can you read minds?!"

Kakashi chuckled and replied with a simple no at the confused blond. Before the blond could ask anymore a delecious smell wafted into the room. The boys mouth began to water. "RAMEN! come on Sasuke!! To the kitchen!" Naruto disappeared dragging thr raven with him. Everyone stood there shocked. "What just happend?"

* * *

Woo so there's chapter 3! let me know what you think! o and yes Itachi's part in this story will be explained later! 

next up meet Chouji and Sasuke's insane fanclub.. aka. Sakura and Ino!


	4. vote!

hey guys! just a quite a/n... I'm in need of a beta for this story? anyone interested?

Next chapter on schedule to be up tonight or tom. so keep a look out!

O and for people that want a fight? Should Naruto fight Neji or Kiba? leave your votes in a review please!


	5. everyone has secrets

Hello there! Yes I know this has been really delayed. My friends have been yelling at me for it! and believe me you don't want to go through that.. they can be really scary!

Warning: no spell check was used so sorry for any spelling mistakes!

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto casue if I did I would be suffering from major blood loss and severe nosebleeds.

* * *

Naruto flew through the door following the mouth watering scent of ramen. If he was lucky and added in a infamous pair of puppy dog eyes he could snag a free bowl. Sasuke reluctantly followed behind the blond blur of energy feeling an on coming head-ache. Naruto let out a squeal of delight when he spotted a huge pot of miso ramen. A large guy stood over the pot stirring it.

"Hi i'm Naruto Uzumaki! Are you the cook?" the blond asked peering over the guy's shoulder to drool as the spoon moved the oodles of noodles. (haha srry had to put that in there). Sasuke walked up and snatched Naruto off the guy and whispered something into the cook's ear. The man nodded grabbed a bowl, filled it with the contents of the pot and handed it to Sasuke.

Blue eyes glittered as they traced the movements of the heaven filled bowl. Sasuke feigned obliviousness as he broke apart the chopsticks and begun to eat. Naruto's eyes widened before narrowing angrily at the raven.

"You Teme!" the furious blond screamed. "You know I wanted that!"

"What are you talking about Dobe? I never saw you ask for any." he smirked as Naruto growled in frustration.

"You know you could always share with me." Sasuke said suggestively, slurping more noodles into his mouth before a voice interupted his fun.

"So troublesome. Leave the poor kid alone." a guy with a dark haired ponytail walked in. He grabbed a bowl and filled it with ramen before handing it to the blond boy. Said blond boy was staring at the newcomer in awe. The next second he was attached to his waist with a huge glomp. "Thank you uh...?"

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Oh ok thanks Shika!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the nickname but didn't protest. That requires effort he did not care to put forth. The blond let go of him and smiled a dazzingly smile. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Thanks again for the ramen. It seems like the bastard hasn't affected you with his emo vibes yet."

Shikamaru shrugged but a small smile was on his face. The kid was insulting Sasuke and happened to still be standing in one piece. This was defenetly something to keep an eye on.

"Dobe your ramens getting cold." Sasuke pointed out poking the dish with his chopsticks.

"Ah!" Naruto jumped to the bowl and devourered it in record time.

"that was amazing!" Naruto exclaimed as he rubbed his now happy tummy in glee.

"Ano, Mr. Cook? What should I do with my dishes?"

"The name's Chouji Akimichi and just put it in the sink."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Naruto dropped his bowl into the sink and headed over to where Sasuke was waiting for him by the exit. Before he made it, the door flew open. Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction before jumping out of the way. A black blur flew through the doorway before latching on to a very confused blond.

"Uh..Sai?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Why are you hiding behind me?"

"The green beast is after me." Sai shuddered.

Naruto looked at Sasuke questioning Sai's sanity.

"Lee" Sasuke answered the unasked question.

"Oh" Silence fell over the group before Sai got over his trama and discovered he had a very sexy blond in his grasp. So deciding to uphold his reputation his hand snaked down to rest on Naruto's waist before groping the boy's butt.

"Itai!" Naruto shrieked. He spun around to face the owner of the hand on his ass. "Sai if you value your life I suggest you let go and if I ever feel your hands on me without permission again I will hapiily cut one off." he growled before smiling a brilliant smile.

"You know Naruto I'm incapable of controlling myself with you around. Just look at you. You scream Uke! and with my seme senses screamign at me to rape you, you should feel happy I haven't." Sai smiled a perverted grin. Everyone in the room was very amused with Naruto's facial expressions, emotions flashing throug hs eyes before settling on rage. The next second Sai felt a strong hand collide with his face.

"I. am. NOT. an. Uke!"

"So you are gay then." Sasuke smirked as Naruto wheeled around to face him. The raven almost stepped back when Naruto's eyes flickered red.

"Teme it is best not to piss of a person when they are capable of throwing a punch.

Neji chose that time to make his appearance, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Feeling a hand on him, Naruto spun around expecting Sai and finding Hyuuga instead.

"Hello Naruto-kun.

"Hi Neji-san."

"Just call me Neji.'

"Only if you call me Naruto." Sasuke glowered in the back fighting to hold back his jealousy.

"It seems it is destiny that we meet here."

'Um I don't really believe in destiny. I think you make your own path."

"Sigh many do not understand destiny's complicated ways. One day perhaps you will discover yours."

During Neji's speech a certain blond had been zoning out and an idea came to mind.

"Hey Neji do you know how to fight?"

"As in a spar?"

"YA!"

"Yes I am a capable fighter."

"Well would you like a match?"

Neji inspected the boy in front of him. Short, small and petite. "Naruto I don't wish to hurt you I'm afriad I can't except."

"Neji" Naruto growled. "If you are afraid of getting beat up by me then by all means decline if not meet me at the training arena tommorow at 2 oclock.

Neji looked skeptical but would not back down from a challenge. He was no coward.

"I suppose destiny wants us to fight."

"Allright conditions of the fight just so we know. No weapons or killling and if I win you cut the destiny crap."

"And if I win?"

Naruto tapped his chin. "Well I'll do one thing of your choosing for you."

Neji smirked he knew what he wanted from the blond beauty. He owed Sasuke revenge anyway. Yes he saw how the raven had been glaring at him.

"I will see you tommoro Naruto." he nodded a goodbye to the rest. After he dissapeared Sai jumped over to the blond.

"Can we spar?!" Sai asked eyes glittering with mischief.

"No I have nothing to beat you for."

"Aw what makes you think you can win?"

"That's just it Sai I know I'd lose if I were to fight you right now."

"What do you mean you've allready punched him twice?" Sasuke asked not liking being confused.

"Only because he let me. Sai's not as weak as he lets on. I'd rather not fight someone who won't go all out." Naruto replied dead seroius. Sai was watching him with careful eyes, his smile dissapearing as the blond talked.

"How much do you know Naruto-kun?"

"We all have our secrets Sai." Naruto smiled a genuine smile silently reassuring Sai he wouldn't say anymore. For the first time in a long time a true smile, not a forced fake one, appeared on Sai's face as Naruto bounced out of the room, dragging Sasuke with him. Before the raven was dragged out Shikamaru had spotted a small smile on the Uchiha's face. Shikamaru had saw how both normally emotionless boys had smiled in the presence of the blond. He wondered to himself, "How can someone like that deserve to be in jail?"

* * *

Naruto had finished his tour with Sasuke and was headed back towards their room. The raven had somethign to do but told Naruto he'd be taking him somewhere after dinner. The blond flopped down onto his bed and began rearranging his stuff. Soon after he had started Sai ran into the room slamming the door. Panting he slid under the covers cowering slightly. 

Naruto stared wide eyed at the lump currently hiding under the blankets. "Sai um are you ok?"

"Would you be ok if you spent the entire day with that..that..that green spandex wearing thing!"

"good point." Cautiously Naruto creeped up to Sai's bed before leaning down near where he guessed was the boy's ear and yelling. "Omg! It's Lee!"

A loud shreik could be heard muffled slightly by the blankets as Sai scrambled out of the bed falling ruffly on his backside. Naruto was laughing so hard tears were sliding down his face. "Your expression..hahaha.. you..haha should..have seen..haha...it!" As Sai collected himself Naruto spotted something on the ground. He snatched it up to discover a beautiful sketch of a small boy, feet dangling in a clear stream as he rests on a tree. But what really caught his attention was the look in the boys eyes. It was pure and utter loneliness. Naruto knew that look having exprienced it himself. For a moment he forgot about Sai being in the room and let his smile fall off.

Sai watched the blond inspect his sketchpad, noting how it was open to a long forgotten sketch. Suddenly the crystal blue eyes he was always so captivated by darkened. The small smile that had been resting on the blond's lips fell off leaving a slight frown. Sai couldn't bear to see the frown on the boys face. He saw the years of unshed tears in those shielded cerulean eyes.

"Naruto? Are you allright?"

Naruto snapped back to attention, disbelieving he let his guard down so carelessly. He turned to look at Sai a large grin replacing the frown that had been there seconds ago.

"Ya i'm fine. Your sketches are amazing."

Sai saw through the smile but decided to let it go. He recalled what Naruto had told him about everyone having there own secrets. Though he did wonder just what Naruto was hiding.

"Hmm art is the only thing I used to have to keep me going."

Naruto noted the past tense but didn't question it. "Do you think you can draw me something?"

"Anything for you Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled brightly before Sasuke walked in. He looked between the two suspiciosuly before shrugging.

"I'm going to dinner if you want to eat then come on." the Uchiha announced before leaving. Naruto scrambled up grabbed Sai and ran after the Teme.

* * *

After dinner Sasuke told Naruto to grab a towel and tossed him a pair of swim trunks. Getting what was requested Naruto had a guess as to where Sasuke was taking him but wasn't entirely sure. He had never spotted a swimming pool while residing in the prison. 

"Come on Dobe we're meeting the others there."

"I'm coming Teme! So where exacty are we meeting them?"

"It's a surprise so just follow me."

Sasuke walked outside into the prison grounds. Following closely Naruto spotted a group of willow trees near the edge of the grounds. Nearing them the blond thought he could see sparkling blue but wasn't sure quite yet what it was. Sasuke puuled back some branches and allowed Naruto to go ahead. Naruto walked inside and froze. He was staring at a beautiful pond filled with crystal clear water. Lush green grass swayed in the slight breeze as small leaves from the trees fluttered to the ground.

Sasuke watched smirking slightly. He knew the blond would love it. He scowled slightly remembering he had to share his Dobe with the others. (Yes he has claimed Naruto as his property now.)

"So you like it Dobe?'

"Like it? I love it! Thanks Teme!" Naruto gave a huge fox grin and looked around somemore. Spotting a familiar red head he took off towards him, yelling race ya there back to Sasuke.

"hi panda man!"

Gaara stared at the hyper ball of energy currently focused on him. With a slight nod in greeting he went back to his daydreaming an evil smirk on his face. (shudders wonder what he dreams about?)

"Hey Fox face!"

"Dog breath how ya been?"

"Fine fine seems like you survived living with the Uchiha and Sai. The rapist molest you yet?"

"I resent that!" a certain artistic raven yelled from up in a tree. Sasuke simply smirked.

"Hello Naruto-kun seems fate has bought us together again." Neji greeted.

"Uh ya technically Sasuke brought me out here."

"Hey foxy you afraid of getting wet?" Kiba interuppted.

"What was that you mutt?"

"Come on I bet you can't beat me in a race."

"Hmm you should save your strength Naruto we do have a spar tom." Neji advised.

"What?! Oh you'll fight him but not me?!"

"He won't fight you?" Naruto inquired.

"No he says I'm to weak."

"He's probably right." Naruto smiled cheekily.

"Why you!... I know for a fact i'm stronger than you. I mean look how scrawny you are. You practically look like a girl"

Silently a few of the onlookers agreed on the girl comment.

Naruto's eyes glinted dangerously causing a Kiba's hair to stand on end. "Well Kiba if you put it like that I suppose I'll just have to proove I can fight." the blond soke in a low dark tone. Moments later Naruto disspeared only to be found ontop of Kiba pinning him down. They began wrestling, struggling to be on top.

Now take a moment to look at this from the observers view. Sasuke, Sai , Gaara, Shino and Neji were all staring as a sexy blond wearing only swim trunks wrestled with a boy. After only a minute Naruto had Kiba pinned securely to the ground. He sat straddling the boy, pink lips slightly parted as he panted. A small tongue flicked out catching a drop of sweat running down the boy's cheek. Naruto raised a hand to run through his glistening blond locks reflecting the dimming sunlight.

Now if you don't understand the gravity of this situation Kiba, a very straight guy, was feeling a tightening of his pants. Flushing brightly he admitted defeat. Naruto climbed of him to look at the others. They all seemed a little dazed. 'Why is Neji holding his nose?' The oblivouis blond just smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Guess I let my temper get away wth me to much. Sorry Kiba if I was to rough with you." Gaara had to hold back from yelling 'you can go rough with me anytime.'

Sasuke tensed as he noticed the looks the blond was getting from the other hormonal driven guys.

"Dobe come on we have one more place to go."

"Huh but Sasuke we just got here!"

"Naruto come."

Sai almost dropped his sketchpad at that. 'Well isn't Sasuke the little pervert.'

"O fine Teme I'm coming just let me grab my stuff."

Sai was now holding his nose as he tried to supress a nosebleed at the images running though his mind.

"Hurry up."

Sasuke started walking as soon as he saw the blond was ready. Naruto bounced up to the gang and said his goodbyes before running after the Uchiha.

"So who says Sasuke tries to get into his pants this week?" Sai asked the others left behind.

"Not if I get there first." Neji replied before walking off. Sai raised an eyebrow. He looked over to Gaara seeing the look in his eyes.

"Seems Sasuke has some competition." Sai declared before heading back to his cell.

* * *

Ok to clear up some things. Neji and Gaara are just experiencing lust. They're is no love at the moment. While Sai and Sasuke actually like the blond not just for his looks. Though that will be growing alot. Sasuke still's denying a bit.

Please review it helps me update faster! and don't be afraid to tell me any ideas you have. I have the basic plot thought out but no details they just come as I write.


	6. views, chocolate and Itachi

I'm so sorry this took me so long! I was gone for a week so I didn't have my computer at all! but be happy because I've allready got the next chapter planned out completely.

A huge thank you to all my reviewers! I love you all!

Warning: unbeta'd

disclaimer: I wished on a star to own Naruto.. it hasn't happened yet...

* * *

Naruto stumbled along as Sasuke dragged him up what he thought was stairs. Sighing his impatience the raven picked up the blond, carrying him bridal style. Now you may be wondering why Naruto is having such a difficut time climbing some steps. Well the blindfold covering his eyes could have somethign to do with it. Ok stop the perverted thoughts no Sasuke is not planning on using this kinky piece of cloth to utterly ravish the blond... that comes later. Anyway back to our smexy couple..(well almost) 

"Please tell me Sasukeeeee!" Naruto whined.

"No chance Dobe." Sasuke smirked as those soft pink lips pouted cutely. 'Luckily his eyes are covered.' He could only imagine the power those gorgoues blue eyes would hold on him.

The raven reached a door at the end of the steps. Manuvering so he could hold Naruto and open the door he walked into his secret haven. He wasn't sure what compeld him to show the boy his sacred place but he hoped Naruto would enjoy it as muchas he does. Carefuly he set the blond down. Leanign close, he breathed into Naruto's ear.

"Ready Dobe?"

"Yes! Hurry up Teme!"

Sasuke smirked and untied the blindfold. A sharp intake of breath followed before Sasuke found himself with an adorable blond glomping him.

"This is amazing Sasuke!" Naruto looked up blue eyes sparkling with pure joy, a beautiful smile on his face. He stared at the amazing view the rooftop allowed you to see. A soft afterglow from the last rays of the setting sun shown on the prison fields. Long shadows cast across the buildings added to the sight giving a sense of mystery to the area. Seen in the distance a lake shimmered in the moon light looking more like a sheet of dark glass than water. Voices from prisoners conversing in their rooms drifted past their ears creating a soothing melody. Naruto sighed happily.

"I'm glad you like it Naruto." Sasuke spoke breaking the blond's trance.

The blond disantagled himself from the raven before sitting down on the cool concrete. He looked up at the still standing boy and with a mischevoius smile on his face swpied the raven's legs out from under him. Sasuke not expecting the sudden movement fell rather ungracefully onto Naruto.

Sasuke taking advantage of the situation quickly flipped them over. Sitting up a bit to rest agaisnt the wall he watched as Naruto blinked,a confused look on his face.Not giving him time to recover the Uchiha pulled the blond closer. He leaned forward till their forhead touched.

"Now that wasn't a very nice thing to do was it?" Sasuke purred, breath gently fanning over Naruto's face.

Naruto blushed a deep red. Sasuke chuckled and turned the embaressed boy around setting him in his lap comfortably. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy, loving how the blond leaned back into him. They sat their comfortabley enjoying the compatible silence as they stared at the beautiful view.

I can't belive Sasuke did all this for me, Today was amazing. It must have been hard for him to reveal such a beautiful and private spot to me. I'm so happy I could kiss him.. Wait! I did not think that! I'm NOT gay! but he thought back to the way his stomach flutteres when he stares at Sasuke. No No0o! I must have been sick.He felt warm breath on his neck as Sasuke rubbed his face in his hair. He shivered in pleasure and felt those lips turn into a smile against his neck. Well shit... I'm gay.

As Naruto reveled in his new found discovery Sasuke stared at the beautiful boy. He felt him grow stiff and wondered just what was wrong.

"Naruto?"

Well he had been expecting a response but not one quite like this. The blond spun around in his lap and smashed their lips together. Sasuke not knowing what the hell came over the blond but not complaining returned the rough kiss. He lightly nibbled on the soft bottom lip silently asking entrance. Naruto somewhat hesitantly opened his mouth allowing Sasuke to completely ravish the warm cavern.Breaking away for a quick breath Sasuke managed to catch Naruto's mumlbing.

"Omg I really am gay... I bet that bastard Sai put something into my food!"

Sasuke allowed a small smile to cross his face.

"You know Dobe talking to yourself won't make you straight again."

Naruto looked up and glared but blush in embarressmnet as he realized what he'd done. Sasuke seeing Naruto's panicked expression smiled gently, his eyes softening to steaming black coals.

"Come on Dobe we should head back. Kakashi's going to have my skin for staying out so late.

Naruto stood up offering a hand to Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed the tan hand enjoying the warmth it radiated as he pulled himself up. Smiling widely, Naruto dragged the boy off the roof back to their cell. As the door closed a shadowy figure came out of the shadows.

"So Naruto you have feelings for my Outou. We'll just have to change that."

* * *

Sai had just finished the last stroke of his painting before a blond ball of energy hopped into the room dragging a scowlign raven.

"Oh come on Sasuke. It's not like it's going to kill you."

"No Dobe."

"I swear it won't bite."

"I said no. Don't want to get fat like you."

Naruto pouted but that faded quickly to a mischievoius grin. Sai watched amused as Naruto produced a piece of chocolate popping it into his mouth. He stalked up to Sai seductively.

"Well I'm sure Sai wouldn't mind." Naruto spoke in a suggestive tone. Sai smiled as Naruto leaned close brushing his lips against the ravens. Right before Naruto could fully kiss him a hand yanked him by the collar pulling him away roughly.

"Dobe I'll eat the freaken chocolate."

"Oh but I thought you didn't want to get fat like me?"

"Naruto just give me the chocolate."

"Hmmmm nope!"

Sasuke'e eye twitched as he stared at the giggling blond. Suddenly he grabbed Naruto by the waist and brought their faces inches apart. As he was about to press his lips to the blond the door slammed open by a distressed Kiba. Sasuke growled in his head but stepped away from Naruto.

"What is it Kiba?" Sasuke ground out irritably.

Kiba panted for breath for a moment before raising his panicked eyes to meet Sasuke's angry ones. He slipped out one word. "Sakura."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "I have to go." he rushed out of the room jogging to Tsunade's room.

"TSUNADE!" the walls shook as a older blond looked up from her paperwork. 'Well that was faster than normal.'

"Yes Sasuke?" she asked with a sickly sweet smile.

"Oh don't give me that crap. Why the hell did you let her in?!" Sasuke nearly screamed.

"Well Sasuke she's given a very generous donation to our funding so who am I to deny her a visit from the boy of her dreams."

"I hate you."

"Oh did I mention she brought a friend. I believe she goes by Ino?"

If possible Sasuke's face turned even paler. "No no no I refused to meet with them!"

Tsunade's face turned seroius. "Sasuke you will meet with them tommorow at 2 oclock in the visiting room."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "I can't Naruto's spar with Neji is then."

"You'll just have to miss it." she replied in a business like tone.

Sasuke glared but knew he had lost. "Fine." he spat out.

Tsunade smiled smugly as the raven left the room.

* * *

When Sasuke returned to his cell he was met with darkness. He glanced at Sai's bed to see no one there. 'That's strange.' Then he turned his gaze to Naruto's bed only to spot someone leaning over the unsuspecting blond. At first he thought it only to be Sai before the tall figure turned towards him. Blood red eyes locked with his. Sasuke resisted the urge to scream as he broke out into a cold sweat.

"It..Ita..Itachi." he choked out.

"Hello Outou."

"What are you doing here." He managed to breath out.

"Foolish little brother, I'm here to visit Naruto-kun of course."

"Why?" anger filled him as he stared at the hand that was casually stroking blond locks.

"I have my reasons." Itachi said as he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Naruto's slightly parted lips.

"Get away from him!" Sasuke yelled out. Naruto sturred slightly. In the next second Itachi was behind him.

"Now Now little brother no need to wake Naruto-kun."

"You bastard stay away from him." Sasuke growled out.

Itachi leaned down close to Sasuke's ear. "You stole my words outou. Naruto is mine and you will stay away from him. Unless of course you would like to see him hurt."

Sasuke breathing sped up at the threat, remebering his childhood. "I won't touch him." Sasuke spoke defeated.

"Good boy I knew I was right in keeping you alive. Oh and little brother try not to tell anyone of our little meeting. I would hate to have to punish you. " He smirked at the fear in Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke stood shaking lightly in fear as he watched the dark figure of his brother leave the room. He stared at the unknowing blond coming to a final conclusion. 'I will not let that happen to him'

* * *

Hope you guys liked it.. Reviews make me update faster! 


	7. help!

Hey everyone! I first want to thank all of you who have reviewed my stories! Your awesome!

2nd All my stories have kinda been on a unofficial haitus for the school year but now that the end of school is nearing i shall be back to writing! but I need some help! I want you all to tell me what you want to see happen in my stories! Any idea will be thought about so please leave a review or message me your thoughts!

Thank you oodles! Hidden


End file.
